The purpose of this project is to establish and equip the Medical Center Vivarium with a Clinical Pathology Laboratory and with animal caging, cage washing machines and a cage autoclave. The laboratory will provide a service to the Vivarium and the research community which is now not available. This equipment will enable the Vivarium to provide for the proper sanitation, housing and care of the laboratory animals maintained at these facilities. The laboratory and use of this equipment in the newly constructed and renovated Vivarium will enable the animal resource facilities to operate in compliance with Animal Welfare Act Public Law 89-544 and 91-579, Guide for Laboratory Animal Facilities and Care (PHS Pub. No. 1024) and National Institutes of Health Guide for Grants and Contracts No. 7, Care and Treatment of Laboratory Animals, June 14, 1971. With the fulfillment of the criteria established by these guidelines the Medical Center Vivarium will make application for accreditation by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care.